TTYS
by Kajune
Summary: To Touch Your Skin', a gift for Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai. 6918, enjoy!


**Title **: TTYS

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt/ Comfort / Romance

**Summary** : 'To Touch Your Skin', a gift for Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai. 6918, enjoy!

---

_How many times have we had sex, Kyoya?_

A voice spoke in his head, a very, familiar voice. One that usually whisper 'I love you' in his ear whenever he felt that the other needed it. Nowadays this voice only speaks in his head, unless he is dreaming, then, he would be looking at the owner of the voice, who would say those words again.

"More than we should." Answered the black-haired teenager, who is currently writting something onto a piece of paper.

_How many is that?_

He thought for a while before answering.

"9 times." He answered, will trying to prevent a small smile from being noticed.

_That's a lot._

"Yeah." The Japanese boy agreed. "But it isn't worth it now that I can no longer have sex with you." He explained, in a sad tone.

_I apologize, Kyoya. I shouldn't of tried to take Sawada Tsunayoshi's body._

"I told you, that it was useless to try." Hibari said. "Now you are locked up in that Italian prison again." His voice, almost sounding like he was sobbing.

_I know. _

_But Kyoya, I can still make love to you and touch you with my soul._

"That isn't enough." Hibari protested. "You're my lover, so I want you here." He pleaded.

_I..Can't do that._

_It's beyond my ability. _

_I can only...Come see you threw my illusions._

"Mukuro..." Hibari said. "I want to touch you again. Threw your body." Now, did the Cloud Guardian begin to sob.

_I'm so sorry, that I cannot do as you please._

_I can only do what I do now, talk to you._

"..."

_Kyoya?_

Hibari could not respond; he was missing his Mist too much. Days that show enough the slightest fog, causes Hibari to go into him, and see who comes out. The result is...Nothing, but a teenager in pain. Hibari had not said anything when he heard the news of Mukuro going to jail once more, even though he wanted to collapes onto the ground and save him. Because he was strong, but now they speak of love and sex, Hibari can no longer hold the pain. Some must be expressed, or he will collapes into an emtionless state.

_Kyoya, I love you._

Mukuro could say those words again, but they would not be able to cure the pain he has given to his Cloud. Hibari wants his Mist, and the Mist, but be there for him. He has been since their first time, always obeying Hibari's will, listening to all he says even though many say he shouldn't. He goes on his knees licking the shoes of Hibari, to show respect and love to him. Hibari accepts and believes in his words. Which renders both of them, as lovers.

As they spent time together, Mukuro had brought his plan back up again. He was also wanting to get Hibari to join his gang, and help take Tsuna's body. Hibari accepted.

But something felt wronge when he thought about it the day after the offer, leaving him to tell his Mist that he believes that the plan with fail. Mukuro left it for a while, but still talked about it between Ken and Chikusa.

The results came on the day of his arrest, he was going to get Tsuna's body in an easy way. Later, would he bring Hibari and the other 2 to his side, while Chrome may come if she pleases. Mukuro told Hibari that he would attack the 10th and quickly steal his body from within his room. The next thing Hibari heard of him was of his arrest.

Hibari was kind of expecting it to happen. Even though he truly wished it didn't happen.

However, Mukuro still accepted fate and told Hibari in his mind that he was wronge. He should of listened to Hibari just one more time. But the illusionist, saw such a beautiful future at the end of that road, and wanted Hibari to have it. But he failed, and _may_ continue someday later. Just, not now, not when Hibari, is crying like this.

"Kyoya."

Mukuro holds his precious lover in his arms, as tears soak his white shirt. Hibari does not hug him back, due to not wanting to hold this illusion of the one he loves most.

They remain in this field filled with such a beautiful atmosphere, for a few minutes. Because Hibari Kyoya isn't that weak. So he shall sustain most of the pain, and keep in deep in his heart. So, he begins to stop crying.

Immediantly does he appear back at his desk, while whipping his tears with his white sleeve.

_Do you feel better?_

"Yes." Hibari answered, as he proceeds to write down the last words onto the piece of paper.

_Is there anything you want to talk about?_

Mukuro knows sex isn't the right thing to speak of, since it only means love, and love, is what they hold.

"Yes." Hibari answered, once he had finished writting. "I wonder if that prison will accept letters."

_Why?_

"Because I've got one I want to send to you." Hibari says as he holds up an empty envolope.

_That's...Very lovely of you but, how am I surpose to read it when I'm in a tank?_

"I want the letter sent to you, and kept by you, while a copy I shall scan of it, will be read by you threw me." Hibari explained, with a smile.

_Oh? _

Then, why don't I posses someone, and read it threw them?

"Mukuro."

_Yes?_

"If I see you in human flesh I will got crazy and make you fuck me." Hibari explained.

_!!!_

"Now, how are you going to read it?" Hibari asked, while almost sound threatning.

_Threw you._

"Correct." Hibari said. "And if you try any other way, I'll bite you to death." He warned.

---

**End**

P.S. I didn't type the name as words because I think I might want to use that name from another story.


End file.
